1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for indicating whether photographing conditions, such as exposure and focus etc. are proper or improper, within a finder of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known single-lens reflex cameras or lens shutter type cameras in which photographing information, such as exposure, focus conditions, or charging of strobe or the like are indicated within a finder. The photographing information usually indicates: (1) a shutter speed; (2) a diaphragm value; (3) whether or not an optimum exposure value detected by a light measuring device meets a preset exposure value; whether (4) or not a focus meets an object to be photographed; whether or not a strobe should be flashed; and (6) whether or not charging of the strobe is completed.
Usually, the exposure data is indicated by an exposure meter having a pointer; the focus data is indicated by a LED (Light Emitting Diode) which is activated in accordance with the focus conditions; and the strobe data is indicated by a LED which is activated in accordance with the state of charging, of the strobe.
However, these conventional indicating means are visually and organically independent from each other, so that they are selectively activated. The visibility of the indicating means depends on the location, size and color thereof, or a combination of colors of the indicating means.